


Caramel Macchiato, whiteout and soulmates

by the_darkest_soul



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, Derek is a customer, First Kiss, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, Stiles is an owner, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, coffee shop AU, slight angst, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: Stiles has a late shift in his coffee shop and it's cold outside so there are no customers. Except one who will make it worth Stiles' time.





	Caramel Macchiato, whiteout and soulmates

It was Friday night, normally at this time in a local Beacon Hills caffee there are many people but today it was empty like school on weekends. Everything because of a whiteout.  
"Eh, screw it let's just blow it up and call it a day." the boy with tattoed arms moaned as he was making another black americano.  
"Sorry we can't, you can do this Stiles don't be a baby." the redhair girl next to him smiled.  
'Oh come on Lydia.. There is no way someone will come here with this weather outside.." Stiles grumbled watching as Lydia was putting on her coat.  
"No. You will stay here in case of possible customers.." she ordered.  
"Lyds please..." he started, she was already walking thowards the exit.  
"No." she repated.  
"Lydia don't leave me here.."  
"I can't hear you Stilinski." she opened the doors.  
"Come on girl..." he swung his arms in a gesture of failure.  
"Bye Stiles." she smiled again before stepping outside and making a 19-year old the only person left.  
"Bitch.." he mumbled not meaning it.  
He loved Lydia like a sister and running a coffee shop together brought them even closer, but sometimes she was an asshole. After a moment he heard his phone ringing.  
"Hey Scott." the boy greeted answering.  
"Hi buddy, you're free tonight?" his best friend and brother in law asked.  
"Nah, Lydia made me keep The Brew open till nine." Stiles sighed.  
"That sucks man... She really think someone will come?"  
"You never know.." just as he said that the door swung open and a big male figure came in. "I gotta go." Stiles whispered into the phone before he put it down. "Hi how can I help you?" he asked the customer.  
"You still open right?" the man asked stepping closer.  
Now Stiles could see how he looked, dark short hair under a black beanie, a tunnel in his ear, black jacket and jeans.  
"Yeah.." Stilinski nodded amazed by the male's appearance. "What would you like?"  
"Caramel Macchiato please." he smiled.  
"To go or.."  
"Here. Thanks." the man took off his jacket revealing a white shirt showing off his muscles what made Stiles gasp.  
"Soo..." the boy started while he began to prepare coffee. "Pretty cold right?"  
"Don't even start... It's freezing.. There is no way I'm gonna make it by feet to my place.." guy sighed.  
"Where do you live?"  
"In a loft few kilometers from here."  
"And you don't have a car?"  
Instead of answering his eyes just flashed red.  
"I get it." Stiles said slowly as he left a coffee on a counter. "Here you go."  
"And you're not scared?" alpha asked in surprise.  
"Nah, been through worse." Stiles smiled. "Come on take a seat." he pointed at sofa next to the bar. "I'm Stiles by the way." he introduced himself.  
"Derek." werewolf smiled before he sat.  
Stiles followed him soon after.  
"So Derek, what are you doing outside in that weather?"  
"Pack meeting, and you? Why are you here not at home?"  
"I have a pack meeting tomorrow." the boy joked.  
"So you are not human?"  
"I am but I have a pack. It's complicated. Back to the topic... I'm here because my co-owner asked me to."  
"So you own this place?"  
"Exactly."  
"And how old are you?"  
"Nineteen but my dad bought it for me and my friend.. And you?"  
"Twenty two and I currently don't have a job."  
"You can work here if you want. We're looking for someone anyway."  
"That's nice of you."  
"I'll talk to my co-owner."  
"Thanks... You make a great coffee by the way." Derek smiled.  
"Thanks." Stiles looked away.  
"Nice tattoos. How long do you have them?"  
"About a year. This one is the most important." he said rolling his sleeve to show a colorful contour of a human brain.  
"Why is that?"  
"My mom died from frontotemporal dementia. It's a brain condition." Stiles explained.  
"I'm sorry..."  
"Don't be, it was long time ago."  
"My parents died in a fire."  
"See? We have something in common." the boy smiled sadly.  
"Yea.." Derek agreed looking at him. "You know I'll give a million dollars that I saw you somewhere before. Like in dreams or something."  
"My mom used to say that nothing happens without a reason... She also believed in soulmates... Like when you dream about someone you don't know that means this person could be your soulmate."  
"Really?"  
"Yea.."  
"And that one?" Derek asked pointing at Triskelion on boy's right wrist.  
"I don't know. I had a dream once a decided to make a tattoo of it. Why?"  
Not answering alpha turned around and pulled up his shirt showing off his back with a same tattoo but bigger.  
"It's a Triskelion and means changes." Derek explained.  
"I'm starting to believe my mom.." Stiles smiled shyly.  
"You think we are soulmates?"  
"My mom said that you recognize your soulmate when you look into his eyes." Without saying anything werewolf moved closer.  
"Let's see." he smiled.  
Stiles pointed his eyes at Derek's and they immediately changed into red.  
"What do you see?" alpha asked,  
"They are red." Stilinski gasped.  
"Yours are gold.. Does that mean?" he stopped letting Stiles finish.  
"I think it does.." the boy said. "I guess we are soulmates."  
"Guess we are." Derek smiled before pulling Stiles into a kiss.


End file.
